With My Brothers
by ame no itteki
Summary: Kise loved his brothers, really. They were the best brothers in the world, although they might be big bullies sometimes. So, what's the problem if he already had the most awesome set of brothers a child can ask for? His current problem as to say happened to be a small, annoying, spoiled baby-kid named Kagami Taiga!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Hello, hope you're not bored to see me again XD I want to write something for today since the date is kinda special. So, there you go~

Please forgive me for the cheesy opening. I don't know what mood strike me at that time. I just write it and, well, it just...happens I guess.

Beware of the OOC-ness, errors and mistakes, AU with GoM as brothers, and plain weirdness.

Enjoy!

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **With My Brothers**

Chapter 1

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _All of them came from the same orphanage, growing up together and bonding through the years, before finally decided to leave once some of them were old enough. They were recognized as Miracles, the best among their generation, and continued to live as such. However, life wasn't not easy even for a group of prodigious children known as Miracles; it was even harder when they stopped getting monthly supplies from the orphanage. Somehow they did manage to go against all odd and survive. It wasn't an apple pie life one would expect, but none of the boys would trade their current life for the world. They were happy the way they were. They might not be brothers by blood yet they were closer than ones._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Kise loved his brothers, really. They were the best brothers in the world, although they might be big bullies sometimes.

His oldest brother, Akashicchi, was not the nicest person around, he was strict and loved to dish out punishments as he saw fit. But behind that tough exterior, the redhead was actually quite caring and always looked after their best interest. Akashicchi even worked in a lot of amazing jobs for them! He was a professional board-game (Shogi? Or was it Go?) players who usually had his game every Tuesday and Thursday. And he also did some stuff with, umm, what's the word again, Midorimacchi said something about stock? Share? Oh well, whatever it was, Akashicchi had made lots of money from it to let Kise buy some of his favorite toys and clothes!

Then, the second one was Midorimacchi. He and Akashicchi were actually quite smart! Both of them were already in the 9th grade while they were supposed to be still in the 8th grader like Aominecchi. They said something about skipping a grade? Well, it sounded fun! They could finish school faster by not attending a whole year! Anyway, Midorimacchi worked part time in a hobby shop and a small clinic a few blocks away. The hobby shop was pretty cool since it offered a collection of goods for Midorimacchi to borrow as his lucky items every day, while the clinic? The greenete learned a lot of medical stuff there. Mainly to take care of everyone when they were sick or injured, but then Midorimacchi said he wanted to be a doctor or something in the future. It was ok he guessed. Midorimacchi was very smart and fun to play with even though he was a tsun tsun dere~

Next is Aominecchi! Aominecchi was very good at basketball—which was his only redeeming point Midorimacchi said. So even though Aominecchi was an Ahominecchi most of the time, he was able to continue his study thanks to his basketball scholarship. He loved playing basketball with Aominecchi, especially if they were having one-on-one. But the ganguro was a lazy bum with a mean streak! His favorite past time consisted of napping, reading yucky magazines, eating, watching more yucky stuff, and napping again. Aominecchi would also bonk him whenever the blond annoyed him. How mean! He almost got no time to play with him ever since he entered middle school. Stupid annoying Ahominecchi...

And, he also had Murasakibaracchi, who was only a freshman in Teikou Middle School but had already towered over everyone else. In addition to his height, other distinguishing features of Murasakibaracchi were his unique purple hair and eyes and also his snacking habit. None ever seen the giant without some kinds of snacks; he would at least keep an endless supply of candies and chocolates on his person. Murasakibaracchi actually was quite similar to Aominecchi. They both were lazy and had short-attention span; the duo got bored almost too easy sometimes. Murasakibaracchi was so mean too! He always threatened to crush him from time to time... But, but, but the child-like teenager could be nice sometimes. He always took care of him—either consciously or unconciously—by scaring the big bullies (who wouldn't be intimidated by Murasakibaracchi's size and presence anyway?) and protecting him from harm.

His favorite brother was of course Kurokocchi~ The small blunette was still in the elementary school like him. He was in the 5th grade while Kise was in the 3rd. But despite his age, Kurokocchi was quite smart like Midorimacchi and Akashicchi. He was cool too! Not to mention very very cute and adorable~ Kurokocchi could be quite blunt at times but he was amazing! He was the one who took care of him every day and had plenty magic tricks to keep him occupied. Actually, when they first met, he thought the blunette was just a weak nobody. But Kurokocchi was really strong! He tried to help people, although it might endanger himself... Kurokocchi did stand up against that man who tried to hit the blond that day after all. If Kise was in his shoes, he probably would've just run and maybe call Aominecchi or Murasakibaracchi. He was such a coward... That's why he promised to always stay by Kurokocchi's side and protect him!

Well, that's it about his brothers.

So, what's the problem if he already had the most awesome set of brothers a child can ask for?

His current problem as to say happened to be a small, annoying, spoiled baby-kid named Kagami Taiga!

The two or something years old had the gal to waltz into his mostly peaceful life and attempt to take his precious brothers!

For him, this means _war_!

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Chapter Ends**

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

...Lame, yes, I know. I hope it's not too absurd though. This one is supposed to be a short story (maybe around three or so chapters) about GoM as brothers. I always want to see them as family, growing up together, living in the same place, and doing every silly things that siblings do. I decide who are the oldest-youngest brothers based on their rank (like Akashi is the Captain so he is the oldest, then Midorima follows right after him) and/or the time they join the team (Kuroko and Kise are the last two so they are the youngest). I'm so uncreative LOL but, hope you like it anyway!

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes** : I apologize for the (super) late update. RL has become quite unfriendly lately that I think I won't get anything done any time soon *sighs* Please forgive me for giving such depressing notes, I have been in black moods for these past few months. Still, I hope you'd enjoy this little update of mine. Have a nice read, everyone~

Standard warnings and disclaimer apply.

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

" _Who is that?"_

" _It's Kagami-kun. He'll be staying with us starting today."_

" _Eeeehhh?"_

 _Midorima pushed up his glasses, "We have promised to take care of him. He'll be the newest addition to our family."_

" _Midorima-kun, please refrain from using big words such as 'addition'. Kise-kun might not understand what you're saying with his limited vocabulary." The light-haired boy then paused, taking in the almost empty room before adding, "Although, it may no longer be a problem as Kise-kun left already."_

 _The Oha-Asa fanatic just sighed, mumbling something along the line of reckless idiot and short-attention span in response._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **With My Brothers**

Chapter 2

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

If there was anything like love at the first sight, then there must also be hate at the first sight. Because, honestly, that's what he felt when he first landed his eyes on Kagami Taiga.

Really.

Kise was by no means a spoiled child, but he could be very possessive if anyone, especially a weird baby kid like Kagami ( _honestly, what kind of kids have_ _for_ _ked eyebrows_ _anyway_ _?_ _!_ ), came out of nowhere and tried to take his beloved brothers away!

So, on the first day of his summer holiday, the golden-haired boy began his plan in order to get rid of Kagami one and for all!

By chance, he found out that Kagami happened to be afraid of dog.

Of course, being the jealous kid he was, Kise immediately set Nigou on the poor boy. Kagami had cried and tried so hard to get away from Nigou that he ended up injuring himself in the process.

His most favorite brother and person on the whole world, Kurokocchi, got angry and ignored him for a few days after that. Saying something about him being irresponsible and some fancy adjectives that he failed to understand. What he knew was that Kuroko was really furious at him because of what he did to Kagami.

He cried on his room alone that day.

Kuroko, despite being blunt and straightforward person he was, never once got really angry with him.

For his most favorite brother to blow up like that because of someone who wasn't even family...

The blond hugged his pillow tighter.

 _Hurt._

 _It hurts so much!_

He really really didn't like Kagami!

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Sadly, the same thing happened for the rest of his summer holiday. Every time he tried to get the attention of his brothers, they were always busy taking care of Kagami one way or another.

 _After Kurokocchi, the next time it happened was with Aominecchi._

"Hey, hey, Aominecchi, look at my test. I got the best score in my class!"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you then." The dark-skinned teen waved his hand dismissively, not once turned to look at the cheery blond. Kise watched in silence as his usually grumpy brother had actually looked enthusiastic for once. Aomine had rarely spent time with him once he entered middle school, but here he was teaching Kagami basketball and clearly enjoying it… "Come on, Bakagami, show me what you've got. Hey, hey, don't dribble it like that. You gonna get hurt if the ball—see what I mean? Don't cry, oi! That's your own fault for not listening to me, stupid kid..."

 _It was really unfair! Aomine was his brother,_ _ **his**_ _, and definitely not Kagami's! Then how come the redhead was the one to get his hair ruffled so affectionately and receive his brother's cheerful grin?!_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Then it was Midorimacchi._

"Midorimacchi, Midorimacchi, lookie, lookie! I got it at school today. Teacher said that we have to show it to our parents or guardians so that—"

"Kise, I told you not to disturb me today."

"But, Midorimacchi—"

"Go away, Kise. I'm busy."

"But..."

Instead of answer, he got a door slammed into his face.

The paper he carried moments ago, permission slip for the upcoming school trip, floated lifelessly to the ground.

"But you still have time to knit something for Kagami..."

 _Midorimacchi and everyone else…_

 _All of you always have time for Kagami._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _And Murasakibaracchi..._

"Murasakibaracchi, I got some sweets for my classmates. They said it's a new product just released this week."

"Ah, thank you, Kise-chin." The purple-haired teen immediately grabbed the snack and opened one of the wrappers. "It's delicious~ I'll make sure to leave one for Kaga-chin later."

"Eh? But Murasakibaracchi, you never share your snack with anyone!"

"Huh? Really? But Kaga-chin is different..." and the giant continued on his munching.

…...

"Can I ask for one then? My classmates said it was delicious, but I didn't get to eat because I want Murasakibaracchi to have it."

"Eeh...No."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I don't wanna~"

"But you are going to give Kagami one!"

"Kaga-chin is Kaga-chin. Kise-chin is Kise-chin."

 _What makes him so special?_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _And finally, Akashicchi..._

"Akashicchi..."

"Yes, Ryouta. Is there anything you need?"

"Umm..." The blond fidgeted, unsure. Akashi looked tired no matter how hard the redhead tried to hide it. His brother must be exhausted with juggling between schoolworks, club activities, and working to support them. Kise might be a loud, oblivious idiot like what his siblings usually referred him as, but he was not selfish and thoughtless of others, especially his precious brothers, well-being. He clearly didn't want to disturb Akashicchi's nap time, "Welcome home, Akashicchi."

A rare, gentle smile graced the redhead's face, "Thank you, Ryouta." He patted the soft golden locks and walked the blond out of his room, "Did you see Taiga? I promise to play with him today."

The younger boy halted, grin slid off his face in an instant.

"Ryouta?"

"...He is in the dining room with everyone."

 _Yes, even_ _Akashicchi_ _too_ _..._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _It was enough._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Notes:** Umm… I'm not sure but somehow it has gotten a bit angsty? And shorter too… I'm very sorry about that. The next chapter should be longer and more interesting than this one ( _or at least I hope it will be_ ). And, well, thank you for coming and reading my story! I hope you enjoy it, guys! Tell me what you think in your reviews, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning** : Super short chapter ahead.

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _ **With My Brothers**_

Chapter 3

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

It was another ordinary night for their small family. As per tradition, dated back to their days in the orphanage, dinner was one of the few times they all gathered together in one place.

However, tonight's dinner was a bit different.

As everyone was taking their respective seat around the table, Akashi's keen eyes noted the absence of one particular member. Actually it was a wonder that none had noticed it yet. After all their baby brother was always so loud and made some kinds of ruckus whenever he went.

"Where is Ryouta?"

He had expected answer, knowing look, or even exasperated sighs regarding the blond's whereabouts. But then everyone had varying degrees of questioning "huh?" on their face followed by quick glance at Kise's empty seat. It seemed like the others didn't even realize that their youngest brother wasn't even here to begin with.

The redhead frowned, displeased.

"Shintarou?"

"I haven't seen him since I got back a few hours ago."

"Daiki, Atsushi?"

"Nope. Sorry Aka-chin~"

"The runt must be sleeping or something," Aomine grumbled, "He will come when he's hungry."

Akashi's face must have conveyed his displeasure as most of his brothers avoided meeting his gaze.

"Tetsuya..."

"I'll be checking his room," the blunette responded, making a quick work of getting up and walking to the resident blond's room. He stopped before a plain blue door decorated with the most colorful stickers and a messy handwriting of ' _Ryouta's Room, knock first Ahominecchi_!' and proceeded to call his little brother. He actually felt bad for not realizing the blond's absence sooner. He was used to people forgetting him due to his weak presence, but none would ever forget about Kise. The golden haired boy was too loud, cheerful, and bright like a morning sun. No matter how many times you swatted him away and refused to acknowledge his presence, he would always be there, waiting with big (idiotic) smile and cheerful greeting.

And they have failed to notice that absence tonight...

"Kise-kun, it's time for dinner. Akashi-kun will be angry if you don't show up."

He waited for some sort of response from inside before finally entered the room with a soft apology for the intrusion.

What he met was a dark, empty room. Dark because of the absence of light and its ball of sunshine, and surprisingly cold as if the blond hadn't been here for a long time.

"Kise-kun?" He called out, turning on the light and looking around for his missing brother. There was nothing. No overly enthuastic answering call, no blond mop peeking from weird corner of the room, no quivering form on the bed. There was nothing at all.

"Kise-kun?"

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _He is not here._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Notes:** Sorry for updating so late and giving you such a short chapter. I actually wanted to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't find the motivation to write lately. I'm expriencing some serious problems in RL, and it's difficult to write in my current condition. Sorry again, guys :( Oh, and I wrote this on my phone so please tell me if you find any mistakes or confusing parts, kay? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _It was dark and he didn't feel too well. Everything felt so cold and scary. So lonely. He wanted to shout, to ask for someone to notice him, to ask for help. But he couldn't talk. No matter how hard he wished it to be, no sound come from his mouth. Just a dry, silent sob and strangled cry. It was so cold, so dark and lonely. He didn't want that._

 _No._

 _Please, someone please..._

 _Please help him._

 _Please._

 _Curling up into a ball, the boy cried._

 _And darkness descend once more._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _With My Brothers_

Chapter 4

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

A tense atmosphere seemed to surround the house as the five teenagers plus one baby kid once again sat together around the dining table. However, instead of enjoying their dinner and chatting-slash-arguing noisily as usual, the group was strangely silent. Little Kagami was the only one who appeared to be unaffected by the situation, munching enthuastically on his dinner while making a gurgle happy noise every once in a while.

Kuroko, who currently had the redhead sit on his lap, gave Kagami a small, encouraging nod as the boy grinned toothily at him. His half empty plate displayed proudly to the blunette, "That's good, Kagami-kun. Please eat the rest of your dinner."

Beaming happily, the small redhead dived back into his food, once again ignoring the suffocating silence that had descended upon the group.

"Has anyone managed to find Ryouta?"

A collective head shakes answered him.

"There was nothing to indicate Kise was in the house, or even that he made it back after school today." Midorima started eventually, "He wasn't in his room nor one of ours. We have checked the backyard and all possible places he might be hiding but we haven't found him yet. The only possibility was that he was not in this house but somewhere outside."

Aomine stood up impatiently, pushing the mess of what was once his dinner away, "I'll go search for him." He felt annoyed at himself for not noticing the blonde's absence sooner. Kise was always so loud and followed him everywhere he went, so he should actually be the first one to notice him missing. "The runt must be somewhere close anyway."

Kuroko silently nodded and moved to follow his brother after putting Kagami onto the baby high chair. "I'll accompany you, Aomine-kun."

"In that case, I will also go." Midorima added in, already in the process of standing up himself. He didn't meet any of his siblings' eyes as he muttered his excuse. "I need to find something in the konbini anyway."

"Mmm... I want to go too. Kise-chin promised me anpan and dorayaki last time."

Seeing the determination on each of his brothers' gaze, Akashi sighed. He knew that all of them must be worried for Kise since it was basically their own fault for failing to recognize their baby brother's disappearance. But still, they shouldn't be so reckless. "There is no need for all of us to go."

"But Akashi—"

"Ryouta might have forgot to inform us that he'd be coming home late. What do you think would happen if he suddenly come to an empty house with all of us gone?"

Midorima snorted, "Knowing that idiot, he'd run like a headless chicken and started searching for us."

Akashi nodded, "Yes. That's why one of us will stay at home and wait for Ryouta while the others will be looking for him outside."

Without waiting for confirmation, the older male immediately began to delegate their task. "Tetsuya, Daiki, you'll be searching outside. You two must be familiar with places Ryouta frequently visits. Start with the elementary and those places before widening your perimeter."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

"Che."

"Shintarou, you'll be staying home and waiting for Ryouta. Try contacting some of Ryouta's friends to ask about his whereabouts. Their numbers should be in the notebook on the top shelf."

"Understood."

"Atsushi, you'll be with me. We're going to go around the block and the park to look for Ryouta."

"Okay, Aka-chin~"

"Good. Make sure to keep your phone with you all time. Inform others of any information you find. If you manage to find Ryouta, notify us immediately."

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Where is he?_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Kuroko and Aomine didn't talk as they walked to the first place they were assigned to, the elementary.

They quickened their pace as they saw a group of students walking out of school accompanied by their older sibling or parents. Kuroko wondered why they were still here this late. Did Kise forget to tell them that he has some school activities today?

The sky-haired male recognized a number of them coming from Kise's class and moved to ask them, "Excuse me, did you see Kise-kun?"

"E-eh, Kise-kun's brothers?" The little girls blushed upon seeing two good-looking big boys. They didn't said anything for a moment and simply stared in awe at the brothers.

"E-eto, Ki, kise-kun isn't here." A brown-haired girl with twin tails shuttered, smiling shyly at two older boys, "He already left school hours ago. He said he didn't feel well today so he wanna go home early."

Kuroko murmured a small "thank you" as the group bid them goodbye and left in hurry. He picked one of the flyers that had been dropped by the girls and involuntary winced. A familiar sunny blond was grinning happily from the brightly colored paper.

"Aomine-kun, did Kise-kun tell you that his class will be participating in school festival this week?"

The taller teen furrowed his brows in confusion, trying to recall anything that Kise had been ranting recently only to end up with nothing. Come to think of it, when was the last time he saw the blonde again? Yesterday? The day before that? "No. That annoying elementary festival is this week?"

"Yes..."

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _You, he,_

 _We forgot._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Notes:** Hello, sorry it took so long again. It seems like my muse only comes out during the darkest and busiest time, so I haven't really got the chance to write till now. Hope that some of you are still following and enjoying this. After all it's quiet short and not exactly of good quality... Ah, sorry, my black mood must be leaking again. It's getting worse day by day I swear. But, well, at least I have your reviews to cheer me up. Any feedback and comment will be very much appreciated, so please keep them coming, okay?

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** I apologize for taking so long again. RL had been pretty much black as it has been for the last two years. I really hope it can get better soon. For now, this is the little treat I have prepared for you. Hope you like it, everyone! Enjoy!

My standard warning and disclaimer apply.

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _The first time Kagami woke up everything was still bathed in the darkening color of the night. He blinked sleepily, reaching blindly for his prized plushie which had somehow get kicked during his sleep. He didn't know why he woke up. His tummy wasn't hurt, and he didn't really need to go to the potty because Kuroko had forgotten to give him his warm milk tonight._

 _Drawing Niku for another cuddle, he buried his nose onto the plush toy. The familiar softness greeted him and provided a source of comfort for the small redhead. He was very very sleepy, and confused too. It wasn't even midnight, he was to supposed to be sleeping and snoring peacefully at this time. So, something must have woken up him and disturb his sleep._

 _What though?_

 _Scruching his eyebrows in confusion, the small redhead looked around his surrounding to find nothing amiss. Everything was the same as usual._

 _Well...it would be okay as long as he had Niku beside him. Niku was strong, Aomine had said so when he gave him the plushie._

 _He remembered the day he got Niku. It was only two weeks ago. He had been crying loudly, too upset about his ruined popsicles and scrapped knees, when suddenly he had to struggle to catch a brown and black plushie almost bigger than he was. He wobbled and wobbled before a certain blunette finally helped him steadying himself. Aomine had scoffed, saying something about how big boys didn't cry and that if he stopped crying the 'giant mass of fluff and cotton' would be his. So, after quickly cleaning up the snot and whatever mess left by his crying, Kagami had been a proud owner of Niku the Cow (which was understably the most uncreative name he had ever heard, Kuroko commented flatly, Aomine-kun really had no creativity whatsoever). The baby-kid had then adopted the habit of carrying the plush toy whenever he went, he was especially fond of hugging it during bed time. Smiling at the happy memory, Kagami clutched Niku tightly in his embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep._

 _He was about to fall sleep when he heard what appeared to be a commotion going outside his room._

" _...se! Where...fi..him?"_

" _Riv_ _..r.._ _._ _nk._ _Th_ _..._ _idiot wa..."_

 _And that was what happened._

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _ **With My Brothers**_

Chapter 4

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _This was now._

It seemed like only a minute had passed when Kagami woke up, the sunlight making him squint. He struggled with his blanket before slowly rolling onto his stomach, blinking at the strangely empty room. Huh? Usually someone would greet him when he woke up. Feeling oddly disappointed, the small redhead reached for Niku and began dragging the toy around with him. Climbing down the low bed, Kagami squealed happily when he reached the bottom without hitch. Now he could go for food!

It was then he heard clattering coming from outside his room. Rather than snippets of muffled conversation that he heard previous night, he was now able to fully catch what his 'brothers' were saying. Not that he really understood what they were talking about—

" _He isn't waking up..."_

" _It has been two days! Why he hasn't woken up yet?!"_

" _The fever isn't getting worse, but his condition can fluctuate at the drop of a hat."_

" _I don't know what happens, but it seems like Kise himself is refusing to wake up."_

" _If his fever get any higher, we will be forced to bring him to the hospital."_

" _Damn it! Can't you do something, Midorima?!"_

" _I am not a doctor! I can only give him the basic treatment and in very limited facility..."_

—Kagami titled his head curiously, wondering what the fuss all about.

Were they fighting over food again? But, wait, did it mean that they were eating _without_ him?

In his haste to get out of the room, the redhead tripped and face planted on the floor. A normal child would start bawling but Kagami, already used to falling down now and then, just rolled over and blinked. He kicked his feet up and out like he's trying to leap up and stand but he's failing miserably. He tried again, and again and again and again, mimicking a turned up turtle with each passing minute. After numerous tries and failing in each attempt, the boy's face turned red and his eyes began tearing up. With powerful heave that betray his small lungs, he wailed, catching the attention of those who were arguing in front of his room.

" _Kagami(-kun)!"_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Among the many boys who took care of him there were two little-big brothers. The first one had the color of the sky and was very kind. He always gave him cookies when he was being a good boy. His name was Ku—

( _"—roko. It's quite simple, Kagami-kun. Now repeat after me. Ku-ro-ko."_

" _Ku?"_

" _No, try it again. It's Kuroko. Ku-ro-ko."_

" _Ku-" the baby scrunched up his face in concentration, "Ku-ku-ku?"_

 _The so-called 'Kukuku' sighed, steadily ignoring the booming laugh of a tanned blunette that has recently gained the nickname of 'Ao'. At least his name didn't end up sounding girly like Midorima's 'Mi-mi' or Murasakibara's 'Muu'. He just needed to get used to his new nickname. After all Akashi didn't seem to mind being called 'Aka' or simply 'Ka' all the time._

" _That's fine. We could work on your speech later, Kagami-kun."_

" _Ka-mi?"_

" _That's your name, Kagami-kun. Do you like it?"_

 _The toddler squealed as he clapped his hands and called out happily, "Ka-mi! Ka-mi!"_ )

—kuku.

The second one had the color of the sun and reminded him a lot of banana and mango pudding when he was hungry. The little-big yellow always seemed angry whenever he was around. He would glare, huff and scowl a lot everyday.

But Kagami hasn't seen the grumpy yellow ( _Ki!_ ) for a long time...

That's why he had made it his mission to find the older boy today! He was not playing in the backyard, Kagami had checked the place twice. The blond wasn't in the kitchen or even hiding under the dining table either. The kotatsu was empty too!

It didn't take too long until the redhead had ran out of places to check. He had opened every cupboard (what his small height could reach anyway) and turned up all baskets he found, and was currently checking looking around the rooms that had been left unlocked by the brothers.

Wandering upon a colorfully decorated door, Kagami made his way slowly to the unknown territory. The toddler crawled, curiously looking around the room as he searched for any yellow-colored thing. His eyes landed on a small lump on the huge (at least for him) bed and he grinned as he recognized the much familiar figure.

"Ki!" He called out happily, waiting for the blond to open his eyes and respond with an angry scowl to stop calling him such stupid nickname.

But there was no response.

Kagami watched curiously as the boy continued sleeping silently on the bed. The blond had a weird white pad on his head, and would sweat so much for a seemingly sleeping person. Titling his head to the side, the redhead crawled to huge fluffy bed that was the blond's domain and hefted himself up on wobbly legs. He still wasn't used to standing and walking on his own yet, but Kagami was curious. There was none to help him, so he had to do it himself. Holding tightly onto the white sheet, the baby-kid began his slow climb onto the huge bed. As he finally reached the top, Kagami beamed and clapped his hands happily, feeling very satisfied with his accomplishment.

He poked the sleeping blonde and called out quietly, "Ki?" He expected the boy to answer or simply looked at him, but there was nothing. "Ki?" He repeated once again.

When he was met with silence yet again, Kagami began shaking the older boy, "Ki? Ki?"

"Kagami-kun..." A soft voice called out. The small redhead turned his head and saw Kuroko standing a few feet away, looking sadder than ever. He slowly approached the two and placed a tray of food and medicine on the bedside table. The blunette paused as a pair of small hands took hold of his shirt and began tugging at it restlessly.

"Ku, Ki sleep, no angry?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun is sleeping. And no, I don't think that he is angry at you. Kise-kun is sick so he needs a lot of rest to get better."

"Be...tel?"

"Yes. Once Kise-kun feels better, he will wake up."

Kagami nodded, mouth opened in a big O. He then suddenly toddled closer to the center of the bed, which occupied by the sleeping blond, and focusing on Kise's face as if there was something that fascinated him so much, "Sick? Ki is sick?" He babbled curiously, his hands clasped together as he continued staring at unmoving figure. "Need sleep? No wake?"

Kuroko sighed then answered, "Yes." Kagami then pointed his tiny finger at Kise's red face and was about to say something else when Kuroko reprimanded him, "Kagami-kun, it's not good to point your finger like that. That's rude."

The small redhead opened his mouth wide in wonder, "Bad?" He pointed at himself and asked innocently. "Ka-mi bad boy?"

"No, Kagami-kun isn't a bad boy. You just have to remember it's not good not to point your finger like that at someone." Kuroko explained patiently, "Don't do it again, okay?"

Kagami nodded his head. "'kay," he babbled cheerfully. "Ka-mi good! Sorry..."

"It is alright." Patting the head of short, spiky hair, the blunette then asked the new addition to their little family. "Do you want to help me taking care of Kise-kun? I'm sure he'll be happy to see us when he wakes up."

Kagami took another look at Kise and was sad to see the usually grumpy yellow so pale and silent on the bed. He wanted Kise back! Even though all he did was scowling and glaring at him, Kagami still liked him. It wouldn't be fun to play by himself if the blond was stuck being sick and sleeping all the time! He turned to Kuroko and enthuastically answered, "Un! Ka-mi help! Ki good, no sick!"

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _He will get better, right?_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Notes:** So this chapter revolves around little Kagami and how he sees what happens around him. I have the idea that since we already have Kise and Kiseki, now it's Kagami turn to have his own chapter! It turns out longer than I expected. Please think of it as an apology of making you all wait for so long...

Thank you for reading! Review will be much appreciated. Hope I can see you again


End file.
